


bury me six feet in snow

by nyxetc



Series: tranquility within the chaos [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Family Dynamics, Gen, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, Mentions of Suicide, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, i apologize for my crimes against this fandom, inspired by snow by ricky mongomery, no beta we die like my soul while writing this, seriously why did i write this im crying, techno makes everyone sad tbh, techno makes me sad, techno makes phil sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxetc/pseuds/nyxetc
Summary: “does it bother you? all the terrible things we've done to people we love?"
Relationships: Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF) & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: tranquility within the chaos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096961
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	bury me six feet in snow

_“does it bother you?”_ techno suddenly said, interrupting the comfortable silence in the house.

phil hums questioningly in acknowledgement, letting techno know he could continue.

_“does it bother you? all the terrible things we've done to the people we love? we destroyed the last link tommy had to wilbur after you killed him-”_

_“wilbur is still here though techno,”_ phil interrupted, a flash of hurt crossing over his face before realizing that techno meant no harm and was just stating how it was.

techno stared at phil for a moment with a look of disgruntlement before arguing back, _"no phil, that's not wilbur, at least he's not the wilbur i knew. the wilbur i knew would beat the shit out of dream for doing that to tommy. the wilbur i knew would fight to give tubbo more say in the government that **he's** the president of. that's not wilbur, that's not my brother, not anymore."_ after seeing the stricken look on his fathers face he continued on,

_“we have hurt so many people, and yet you don't seem to have a single drop of remorse. god phil, i thought you said your ‘angel of death’ days were over, i thought we both agreed to leave the bloodlust back in SMP Earth, yet here we are killing people left and right, god what are we doing...”_ he trailed off.

at this point techno wasn't even talking to phil, he was trying to rationalize the things that he had said and done in the past few months without even realizing.

it finally set in that his whole theseus spiel had made his little brother believe that he didnt deserve a happy ending, had made his brother believe he couldnt fight back, had made his little brother consider **_suicide_**.

he needed to get out. these realizations mixed with all the pacing he had been doing had made him sick to his stomach, and with that he rushed out into the snowy tundra around their home.

phil watched his eldest all but sprint out of the house with a pained look. he knew techno had a good heart but sometimes lost sight of the important things instead paying more attention to bloodlust and competition.

_lost in thought both of them did not realize that techno had not taken a weapon with him._

_-_

techno was panicking, had he really forgotten to bring weapons? how had he the _almighty blood god_ forgotten weapons like some simpleton. it was approaching dark and he had been walking forever, he had to get home before phil started worrying about him

_“cmon human gps, you've got this”_ he thought to himself, it was starting to get really dark and he had started hearing the mobs start spawning in.

suddenly, an arrow whizzed past his ear causing him to kick into high alert. he sprinted towards shelter, which happened to be a small cave in the distance, once inside he searched his inventory for torches or food or _anything_ that could help him.

_there was nothing_

_absolutely nothing to help him_

mobs cornered him into the cave, which unfortunately dead-ended. 

he took a look at his health bar and thought,

_this is it, isn't it. how ironic, really, the piglin hybrid who was known to cause chaos death and destruction everywhere he went was about to meet his end to a bunch of_ **_fucking_ ** _skeletons. maybe he deserved it, maybe this was his karma for hurting his family. he could only hope that he could at least come back as a benevolent ghost like his brother but who knows, someone like him would never get a good ending-_

and with that last thought a skeleton landed the final blow

-

phil was shocked out of his pensive state with a buzz from his communicator, he looked down at the small device and promptly dropped it with a gasp,

**Technoblade was shot by Skeleton**

the mourning father stared at the device with a wistful smile and eyes brimmed with tears and murmured,

_“technoblade never dies, huh?”_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading !!  
> kudos and comments are much appreciated <3  
> stay safe lovelies -ghost :]


End file.
